


sing for absolution

by Anna_Olev



Series: Anna_Olev's krtskweek2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fantastic, M/M, Space Flight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: Тянет верить в лучшее — что им должно повезти, что всё наладится, что они смогут сначала диагностировать, а затем устранить причину неполадок. Но после огромной серии согласований никто не может надеяться и утверждать, что у Куроо, Дайшо и остальных членов экипажа просто массовое помешательство. // День 8 - Фантастика.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Anna_Olev's krtskweek2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844461
Kudos: 5





	sing for absolution

**Author's Note:**

> Каждый фанфик в серии представляет собой самостоятельную историю. Их связывают только источник вдохновения, песни группы Muse, использованные в качестве ключей, и, конечно же, сами Куроо и Тсукишима.  
> Работы дублируются на ficbook.

Куроо уже давно не покидало дурное предчувствие. Он не мог его объяснить даже самому себе. Все системы работали исправно. Бортовой компьютер, несмотря на тенденции к сообщениям о самых мизерных и незначительных проблемах, раз за разом выдавал безупречные результаты дежурной диагностики корабля. Они вышли на курс к дому, и с каждым днём среди бескрайнего космоса становилось всё теплее от осознания, что Земля уже где-то рядом. Пусть по меркам световых лет, пусть относительно пройденного пути, пусть до изобретения телепортации человечеству далеко, если оно вообще станет возможным. Миссия подходила к концу, были пройдены все опасные участки. Дайшо в ажиотаже делился планами на неподобающе милые свидания со своей девушкой. Потом, не без помощи комментариев Куроо, вспоминал о привычной формальной вражде, и они снова начинали спорить обо всём подряд. Даже коммуникации с Землёй проходили на текущем расстоянии уже практически без помех. Они каждый день связывались и с руководством, и, пусть немного не по уставу, с близкими людьми, которые ждали. Которых ждали.

Куроо с детства зачаровывали истории про космос. Стоило посмотреть в ночное небо, полное звёзд, и у него перехватывало дыхание. Безумно хотелось знать, что там и как. Он напрашивался на все выставки, фильмы и даже научные лекции, в которых тогда ещё не понимал половины слов. Спорил с Дайшо, жившим неподалёку, кто из них скорее справится с подготовкой и пройдёт отбор. Обсуждал прочитанные книги и просмотренные фильмы с Ойкавой, знакомым по спорам в твиттере и главным по восхищённым теориям о внеземных цивилизациях. В части научной фантастики к нему всегда был готов присоединиться Кенма, друг с детства. И благодаря, пусть и косвенно, космосу же, Куроо встретился с Тсукишимой. Но Тсукишима — это отдельная история.

Вот только мало кто из родственников верил, что все эти увлечения воплотятся в реальность. Когда поняли, что он принял решение всерьёз — отговаривали и боялись. Но Куроо здесь, на первой из пилотируемых миссий, которым суждено вернуться на Землю, до этого выбравшись за пределы Солнечной Системы. Они получили огромное количество полезной информации за время полёта и по прибытии будут встречены, как герои, образцы для подражания, повод гордится для всей планеты.

Но Куроо продолжал чувствовать тревогу.

И, как бы ему не хотелось верить в нелепую шутку, в обман зрения, в ошибку всех мониторов разом, его чувство оказывается вовсе не пустой паранойей.

Тянет верить в лучшее — что им должно повезти, что всё наладится, что они смогут сначала диагностировать, а затем устранить причину неполадок. Но после огромной серии согласований никто не может надеяться и утверждать, что у Куроо, Дайшо и остальных членов экипажа просто массовое помешательство. Они понимают, что обречены. Некоторых тянет закончить всё, раз уж так сложилось, побыстрее. Кто-то храбрится и даже шутит, что вот тут инопланетяне наконец обнаружатся и помогут, чтобы стремления и амбиции человечества не оказались втоптаны в грязь провалом такой судьбоносной миссии. Каждый в той или иной степени замыкается в себе и своих мыслях о том, чего достиг, а что не успел. Когда шок от самого ужасающего факта проходит и холод перестаёт стискивать по рукам и ногам так крепко, они понимают ещё кое-что.

Им придётся сообщить о том, что случилось, не только оказавшемуся бессильным штабу. Им придётся рассказать тем, кто ждёт и любит лично их. И Куроо, как старший по званию, который должен подавать пример стойкости и стрессоустойчивости, отмеченных в нём во время подготовки, всем остальным, решается первым.

Просит оставить его одного. Поправляет зачем-то волосы. Натягивает улыбку, чтобы не шокировать с первой секунды. Настраивает канал связи куда медленнее, чем мог бы. И жмёт на вызов дрожащими пальцами.

— Кей, я не вовремя?

Так банально. Будто бы ничего не происходит. Кажется, даже голос не дрогнул. Куроо может гордиться собой. Было бы зачем.

— Продолжаешь строить галантность, даже выходя на связь из космоса?

Тсукишима хмыкает, но беззлобно. Куроо тяжело держать себя в руках, глядя на него. Он всё ещё такой любимый и родной. Волосы немного отрасли, и сменил оправу. Ему идёт. Романтическая чушь, конечно, но его для Куроо так и не смогли затмить никакие, пусть самые удивительные и захватывающие дух, звёзды. За эти три года ничего не изменилось. Единственным минусом участия в миссии, о которой Куроо мечтал всю жизнь, была невозможность находиться с Тсукишимой рядом, слышать его не искажённый помехами голос и прикасаться. Была единственным минусом.

— Стараюсь оставаться собой. Так что?

— Устал и хочу спать, но рад тебя слышать.

И Куроо тянет орать благим матом и разбивать кулаки о стены. Потому что после их разговора Тсукишиме, наверное, надолго расхочется спать без таблеток. Куроо знает, что не виноват. Что он обязан сказать как можно быстрее — будет время смириться, пока связь в порядке. Что сделает этим лучше для них обоих. Но чувствует себя ужаснейшим преступником, разбивающим жизни.

— Я тоже рад тебя слышать. Ты даже не представляешь, — и Куроо сдерживаться больше не может, губы болезненно кривятся. — Я так тебя люблю.

Тсукишима проницательный — всегда был. И переплетённая с заспанностью теплота тут же сменяется на тревогу.

— Что-то случилось?

— А просто так признаться тебе миллионный раз я не могу?

Тсукишима хмурится.

— Можешь не пытаться мне врать.

— Слишком хорошо знаешь, какой я милый и честный? — давит из себя Куроо нелепые комментарии.

— Слишком хорошо знаю, как тебе бывает больно. Я ведь тоже тебя люблю.

Знает вдоль, поперёк и насквозь. Взаимно. Словно связанными родственными душами.

Куроо делает глубокий вдох. Тянуть просто не имеет смысла. Ему хочется сказать Тсукишиме бесконечность, обо всех воспоминаниях, чувствах и отныне безнадёжных мечтах — и одновременно нет никаких слов. Каждое ранит не меньше, чем тишина и пустота.

— Мы не сможем вернуться домой.

— Несмешно.

И Куроо наконец выдаёт всё разом на одном дыхании:

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я не шучу. Мы потеряли управление и сбились с курса. Летим совершенно не в ту сторону. Ничего не можем поделать. Даже не можем узнать, что именно чинить.

— И всё равно не смешно.

— К сожалению.

Тсукишима не впадёт в видимую истерику, Куроо знает. Может, сейчас постарается шутить. Не факт даже, что будет плакать. Просто разочаруется в мироздании за новый, гораздо более серьёзный обман. В их последнюю встречу на Земле Куроо, конечно же, пообещал вернуться невредимым и прихватить небольшую звезду и пришельцев в качестве сувениров. Тсукишима тогда еле слышно фыркнул — пусть прихватит только себя, и чтобы остался таким же любимым придурком. Они гуляли под дождём без цели и наблюдали за гудящим в постоянном движении миром, взбудораженном мечтами о далёких галактиках. Куроо помнит каждый поцелуй в тот день. Куроо помнит долгие молчаливые объятия на прощание.

А он ведь, пусть и впитал всё это в себя как ценнейший дар, наивно и по-детски не сомневался даже, что сдержит обещание и вернётся.

— А как Дайшо?

Отойти от темы. Не делать акцентов на самом страшном. Не бередить свежую рану, которая никогда не заживёт. Спасибо за заботу, Тсукишима. Вот только волноваться ему стоит вовсе не за Куроо. Куроо заглянул в величие вселенной и стал другим, понимающим мир шире, чем оставшиеся на Земле. Куроо уже не страшно. Ему и так уже было даровано многое, больше, чем вмещает обычная жизнь.

Неправда. Куроо страшно. Пусть и не за себя.

— Выбросился в открытый космос.

— Что?!

— Шучу, — Куроо даже и правда смешно, что на эту глупость купились. — Мы просто решили, что дать каждому возможность поговорить с близкими наедине, будет правильно.

— Приятно знать, что ты и вправду всё тот же, — грустно улыбается Тсукишима.

— Сам удивляюсь.

Ещё какое-то время они то молчат, то обсуждают что-то абстрактное и отстранённое.

— Почему вас не могут перехватить? — наконец решается спросить Тсукишима. — Есть ведь корабли, способные нагнать и забрать экипаж.

Тсукишима, конечно, слишком умный и заметил несостыковку. Куроо не особо сомневался, но всё же. Не повезло. Печаль не затмила разум. И потому ему остаётся только отметить:

— Будем надеяться, что они что-нибудь придумают. Видимо, я просто стал пессимистом.

— У котов девять жизней, Тетсуро, — кивает Тсукишима. — Так что только попробуй не надеяться.

— А каким скептиком ты был, когда мы только познакомились…

— Захлопнись.

И выставляет ладонь перед камерой со своей стороны. Всё ещё носит это несчастное кольцо, которое ему не по размеру. В не заметных никому мелочах Тсукишима романтик. Куроо повторяет его жест. Через световые годы. Можно даже представить тепло.

— Так или иначе, отправляй мне какие-нибудь фотки, — просит Куроо.

— Неприличные?

Куроо прыскает.

— Не выставляй меня в таком ужасном свете. Любые. С самой незначительной, но только земной ерундой.

— Ты ведь будешь ещё сильнее скучать.

— Нет, вовсе нет, — качает головой Куроо. — Буду чувствовать, словно я совсем рядом.

…

— Наконец ты наговорился!

Дайшо встречает его будто бы облегчённым вздохом. Куроо старается бодриться, пусть выходит и не слишком успешно.

— Чем ты так недоволен, помимо обречённости?

— Не могу находиться в одном помещении с этими идиотами, — кривится Дайшо. — Даже ты куда лучше.

— Они ностальгируют по дому?

— Хуже. Планируют ностальгичный концерт. Концерт, понимаешь?!

Куроо вздыхает. Многие члены экипажа ещё младше них. Им тяжелее. Такие восторженные и вдохновлённые. Такие внезапно лишённые надежды.

— Это… Мило? Не самая худшая идея? Помирать, так с музыкой.

— Зачем тратить оставшееся время на такую херню, когда можно пересмотреть мультики про радужных пони?

— Справедливо. И никто не согласился?

— Предатели.

— Посмотрю, так и быть, с тобой.

Они останавливаются у иллюминатора и снова смотрят на уже привычную и бессменную картину космоса. Ту самую, от которой так захватывало дух. Которая манила и звала.

Куроо чувствует вибрацию личного коммуникатора в кармане. На экране обещанные фотографии. Голубое небо, такое родное и самое красивое в мире. Смазанное селфи Тсукишимы с каким-то именитым палеонтологом. Щенок за окном. Новые обои в их квартире. Заснувший во время работы Акааши. Ужасно кривые, кажется рукодельные, пирожные. И короткая подпись. «Я буду отправлять их каждый день».

— И всё-таки она красивая, — задумчиво бормочет Куроо.

— Кто?

— Земля. Я бы не хотел, чтобы люди когда-нибудь переселились на одну из этих более менее дружелюбных планет, данные о которых мы собирали.

Дайшо почему-то даже не хмыкает.

— Какое бы дерьмо на ней не происходило, я тоже скучаю. Здорово бы было увидеть её ещё раз.

— В какой из баров Токио ты отправился бы напиться?

— В свою кровать, — ухмыляется Дайшо. — Я бы возненавидел приключения в любом из возможных смыслов.

Насколько позволяет услышать звукоизоляция, в соседнем помещении корабля кто-то и правда заводит песни. Дайшо напоказ зажимает уши. Куроо невольно начинает думать о том, чем хотел бы заняться он сам. Чем мог бы заглушить боль хоть немного.

Куроо не солгал Тсукишиме. Ничего не приукрасил. Просто опустил одну маленькую деталь.

— И всё-таки нам пизда, — лаконично комментирует Дайшо, будто прочитав его мысли.

Корабль почему-то взял курс на столкновение со звездой. Слишком близкой, чтобы кто-то с Земли успел вовремя. Космическая инквизиция, видимо, решила, что человечеству так далеко заходить пока ещё рано.

— Определённо, — в который раз ухмыляется Куроо этой горькой иронии судьбы — а что ему в такой ситуации остаётся. — Так что пойдём смотреть твоих пони.


End file.
